¡Echizen!
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Eran inexpertos, jóvenes y torpes, aún así no pudieron concebir una primera vez más perfecta. Summary fail. Para: Asagi Yami por su cumpleaños. Lime.


**Hola gentee~ **

** Aquí estoy de nuevo en un fandom que no es el mío, con un regalito de cumpleaños para Asagi Yami, que cumplió años el 12 de Junio. Y no, no estoy atrasada, lo publiqué a tiempo en AY, pero también lo quiero tener aquí, nomas por no dejar xD**

** Es mi primer y último/único fic de Prince Of Tennis, perdonen si está OOC, o fuera de línea o de contexto o si no tiene nada que ver con el anime, la verdad es que he visto apenas lo suficiente de Prince Of Tennis para saber quienes eran los personajes (tres capítulos coff coff).**

** Un Lime, cambiando un poco mi estilo, y Fluff a morir.**

** DISCLAIMER: Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, tampoco lo hacen sus personajes, sólo me los robé un ratito para sacarle una sonrisita a un niño muy especial ^.^**

**Todo tuyo Yami ;)**

* * *

><p>-¡Echizen! ¡Echizen!- gritaba Momo corriendo detrás de Ryoma- ¡Echizen espera!<p>

Ryoma detuvo sus pasos y esperó a que Momo lo alcanzara, sinceramente lo había estado ignorando, pero al ver su senpai no se rendía optó por parar. Y es que todo era así con Momo-senpai, era tan testarudo que Ryoma _tenía_ que ceder ante él. O eso era lo que creía.

-¿Estás sordo? ¡Rayos! Llevo persiguiéndote más de veinte minutos- su senpai le regaló una de esas sonrisas que quitan el aliento, aunque el príncipe no lo quisiera admitir- ¿Vas a la cancha? Iré contigo, no me gusta caminar solo.

Ryoma Echizen detestaba a la gente ruidosa, que decidía por los demás y no tenía consideración, no le gustaba que la gente le dijera que hacer cuando él lo sabía perfectamente, también odiaba a las personas idiotas y despistadas que no se daban cuenta de lo molestos que eran. Y Takeshi Momoshiro era justamente ésa clase de persona, era ruidoso, despistado y molesto.

Así que no dijo nada y siguió caminando, dejando que su senpai lo siguiera, en el trayecto no dijo ni pío, no miró a su acompañante ni una sola vez, aunque era consciente de los ojos de su senpai sobre él en todo momento. No entendía mucho de relaciones, con doce años su experiencia en ese campo era nula. Tampoco tenía muchos amigos, se sabía arrogante a los ojos de los demás y no le importaba, pero Momo era diferente, a pesar de tener todo lo que Ryoma odiaba en una persona se sentía incapaz de odiarlo, no entendía las miradas o sonrisas que su senpai de dedicaba, pero no quería que dejara de hacerlo. Le frustraba un poco, a decir verdad, que el mayor no fuera más directo con él, pero lo dejaba pasar, convencido de que no era nada importante.

La práctica no fue nada fuera de lo común, le gustaba jugar con Momo-senpai, siempre daba lo mejor de sí y era un magnífico oponente, se tomaba las cosas muy enserio cuando estaba dentro de la cancha.

-¿Vas a tu casa, Echizen? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Momo al cuando ya estaban por salir.

-No gracias senpai, estoy bien.

Momo miró a Ryoma alejarse con el atardecer ardiendo frente a él. No pudo dejar de pensar que era una vista hermosa, que Echizen era un chico hermoso…

Oh, sí. Takeshi Momoshiro admitía que su pequeño kouhai era hermoso, que sus ojos era preciosos (¿Qué color eran de todos modos? Una vez pensó que ese debía de ser el color de las estrellas antes de apagarse. Otro día escuchó a las dos chicas que siempre estaban detrás del príncipe decir que sus ojos eran del color del oro fundido y estuvo bastante de acuerdo). Pero lo que más le gustaba era su actitud, ese aire despreocupado con el que caminaba, sus pasos firmes, su presencia innegable, sus miradas… le encantaba ver toda esa pasión y esa entrega cuando jugaba, y fuera de la cancha adoraba las miradas de hielo que le dirigía al mundo, tan vacías de todo…

Le gustaría que por una vez le dirigiera una mirada cargada de pasión fuera de la cancha. Suspiró, no podía estar pensando en eso de nuevo, Echizen jamás lo vería como algo más que un compañero de equipo, jamás.

Se fue a su casa con el ánimo derrotado por sus propios pensamientos, quizá debería aprender a ser un poco más frío. Al llegar dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y subió directo a su cuarto. No dejó de pensar en el pequeño príncipe en todo el trayecto.

Se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró hondamente, si no paraba de pensar en él le estallaría la cabeza.

Pero, ¡es que no entendía como el maldito mocoso podía ser tan hermoso! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de él? Vamos, si Momo siempre terminaba buscándolo en las prácticas, después de clases, en el instituto, ya debía de haberse dado cuenta…

Gimió de pura frustración contra la almohada más cercana, mejor se daba una ducha y se acostaba a dormir. Estar a solas con Echizen siempre le dejaba emocionalmente exhausto. Tomó un baño rápido y se durmió enseguida, con el recuerdo de la figura de Ryoma recortándose en el cielo del atardecer.

Ryoma se despertó muy temprano con la extraña sensación de que sería un mal día. Se duchó, vistió y salió de casa rumbo a la escuela. Sus clases fueron de lo más aburridas y normales, aún así no se podía quitarse la sensación de que algo malo pasaría.

Al timbre que indicaba el término de clases, Ryoma tomó sus cosas y salió directo a las canchas. Esperaba encontrarse a Momo-senpai en el camino, pero cuando no lo hizo el mal presentimiento que lo había seguido todo el día se agravó.

Cuando llegó a las canchas sólo encontró a Momo recargado contra una pared mirándose las uñas, y supo que todo había empezado a ir mal. Aun así se acercó y se sorprendió un poco cuando su senpai no lo saludó, cuando ese chico tan ruidoso ni siquiera lo miró, porque hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de que las miradas y sonrisas de Momo le ayudaban a vivir, todas esas palabras amables y los gestos bondadosos, las risitas y las caminatas por la escuela, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que en realidad significaban para él. Sí, Momo-senpai era ruidoso y molesto, era testarudo y empalagoso, pero de una manera u otra se había enamorado de él.

Y lo descubrió en un instante que le pareció durar una vida, y la cabeza le daba vueltas y Momo-senpai seguía allí parado sin mirarlo. Y, en lo que le pareció una eternidad, Momo se volvió a mirarlo, como si apenas se cayera en cuenta de que estaba ahí y le sonrió. Le sonrió apenas, con los ojos violetas entrecerrados y la expresión más triste del mundo. Y todas las defensas de Ryoma cayeron como por arte de magia.

Toda su pose de indiferencia y de niño dedicado se hizo pedazos cuando se lanzó directo a los labios de su senpai, con todo y mochila y raquetas. Y le besó con fuerza, chocando sus labios con los de Momo, casi dolorosamente, moviéndose torpe e inocente. Fue su primer beso, no fue nada como lo esperó, pero no dejó de ser perfecto.

Se separaron y Momoshiro no pudo creer lo que acaba de pasar. Porque Echizen le había besado, Echizen le había besado a él. Y se quedó estupefacto por algunos instantes, antes de jalar al niño del brazo y seguir besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Me gustas, senpai- le susurró Ryoma con la cara enterrada en el pecho de Momo-, me gustas mucho.

-Tú también me gustas Echizen.

Y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de felicidad, porque todo lo que siempre deseó, el chico del que se enamoró, por fin era suyo.

Se saltaron el entrenamiento y se fueron directo a casa de Momo, apenas cruzaron la puerta y se volvieron todo besos y caricias torpes subiendo las escaleras.

Momo-senpai lo arrojó sobre la cama de forma tan brutal que a Ryoma se le escapó un gemido cómplice. Estaba completamente seguro que lo que iba a pasar, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría amándolo Momo-senpai para actuar así de desesperado.

Momo vio a Ryoma mirarlo con los ojos confundidos y brillantes, como oro reluciente y pensó que no podría amarlo más aunque quisiera. Le quitó el uniforme pieza por pieza, maravillándose de su pálida desnudez y adorando cada centímetro de piel.

Ryoma no podía sentirse más avergonzado. Era casi como si Momo lo tratara como a un _príncipe_, lo sintió lamerle toda la piel, de arriba abajo, todo el cuerpo, y al placer tomar control de su mente, se sintió completamente acorralado y a la vez libre. Gimió cuando Momo le lamió los pezones y continuó besando y mordiendo todo su vientre, siguió gimiendo cuando su boca y su lengua hacían cosas que no podía ni nombrar.

Y después lo miró. Tenía los ojos violetas tan oscuros que casi parecían negros, enormes y dilatados de deseo. Ryoma se sintió poderoso por provocar tantos sentimientos en alguien. Lo que siguió lo recuerda muy vagamente entre la neblina del placer.

Sintió que Momo le tocaba tan íntimamente que se casi se desmayó. Después las caricias rudas, piel contra piel, y no recordó haberlo visto quitarse la ropa, pero la visión del cuerpo desnudo de su senpai le volvió loco. Era hermoso y grande, y todo en él estaba perfecto.

Sintió unos dedos traviesos prepararlo para algo más grande y después lo sintió entrar, tan delicadamente que quiso llorar de alegría. Momo le susurraba palabras tiernas al oído mientras se adentraba en él, gimiendo por la calidez, sonriendo por la sensación.

Y lo poseyó, lo marcó y lo hizo completamente suyo. El príncipe quedó reducido a jadeos y lloriqueos que le pedían más y más y que por favor no parara, que no parara nunca. Al final los dos estallaron al mismo tiempo en un orgasmo que los dejó exhaustos, vagando en un limbo de sensaciones que no podían ser de este mundo.

Ryoma se recostó sobre su senpai sintiendo el cuerpo demasiado pesado, Momo lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

-Gracias- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Su primera vez fue torpe, fue rápida y mágica. No pudieron concebir un día más perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Si es que MeKaRy lee esto le quiero decir que no me he olvidado de su petición, que ya está casi terminada, pero aún no estoy satisfecha con el final... No desesperes linda, ya casi está ;)<strong>

** Muchas gracias por leer! Cuídense (L)**


End file.
